


Dark side

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Allison's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The natural balance is a pulling force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark side

The natural balance is a pulling force. Like gravity, like a flowing stream; Marin says. The equilibrium between life and death isn’t delicate or frail. It’s demanding, relentless. If you try to take from one side, she explains, it will ask for something in return, and you will have to give. 

Scott looks up from his hands, fixes his eyes on hers. She has her brother’s unreadable expression, but there is a threatening aura around her. Scott nods, but he doesn’t speak up. Another voice interrupts the silence. 

“We will sacrifice. Whatever it is, we will give. We just want her back,” Lydia states, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She looks tired and desperate but not anywhere near backing off, and Ms. Morrell seems satisfied enough. When she offers the book, Stiles snatches it from her hands, but she doesn’t seem bothered. She turns to Scott again, clears her throat before speaking. 

“Alan has told me great things about you. I don’t doubt your love for Allison, but this sacrifice…” Scott seems ready to speak up, but she continues. “I know you would be willing to lay your life for hers. But would you be willing to give someone else’s life?”

There is no time for Scott to hesitate. Lydia wraps delicate but insistent fingers around his wrist, Stiles lays a hand on his shoulder and pushes, gently. “We’ve already made our choice,” Lydia promises.


End file.
